bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naizen Kodama
Naizen Kodama 'is a Lieutenant Shinigami of the 9th Division and is the friend of Shina Kawabata and the Lieutenant of . Appearance Naizen has long green hair, he has green eyes. He wears the typical Shinigami outfit, he has a purple half of the outfit that puts on his shoulders, to pay respect to an unknown person that had helped him in the past. He has a quite a normal kosode with no modifications. Personality Naizen is not that smart, so he always relies on his Captain or Shina Kawabata for choices. Naizen goes with her ideas, so this how most of his choices are. Naizen tends to come out with the best quotes and is always ready. Naizen is always participating in things that Shina does, so he can stay close to her. In battle, Naizen becomes tactical when fighting, so that he can think of an idea. Sometimes, Naizen seems to ignore the behaviour of his fellow Lieutenants, this is seen when Kanjiro punches Takiji below the belt and gets annoyed because he couldn't fight properly. Naizen also tries to act stricts, but he isn't and tries to act serious. Unlike Toshiro, Naizen isn't mocked for his height, but no one seems to care, even when he mentions it. Naizen's favourite food is steak and eggs. This is actually because of Toshiro Hitsugaya advising him to eat that so he can be taller than Rangiku, just incase she bumps him with her ample bosom. Usually, he can get annoyed because of Rangiku keeps bumping him with her ample bosom, because of his height and that he is the new Toshiro. Plot World of the Living arc Naizen first appears in the Lieutenant meeting. He kept his hands down for Kanjiro and Mashiro Kawashima to be Lieutenants, since he wanted to agree with Shina. Rise of the Arrancar arc Like always, Naizen was standing next to Shina in the simulation room, waiting for and . As they entered Matsuo told Kanjiro and Takiji to get ready and fight. Naizen was impressed and then from that point, he noticed that Shina could be right about Kanjiro and Mashiro having something off about them. When Kanjiro went Bankai he was really suprised and then remembered what Takiji said. He then mentioned that was the secret. Naizen was watching, Takiji, Mashiro and Kanjiro fight with their hands. As Kanjiro took down Takiji and then took down Mashiro by the leg, Mashiro complained and he apoligised. Naizen, unimpressed, wondered how they are that good but can't train properly. As they came out the Senkaimon, Shina quickly tells them to all split up and release their Reiatsu when they find them. Naizen looks around and he calls the Arrancars silly and wishes Shina was with him. A person then says hello. Naizen shocked asked if she can see him, then she runs past Naizen and hugs her friend. Naizen coments that it was scary. As Hanataro found the Arrancar, Naizen headed over there and saw the two Arrancar. There was one who was the size of him and Shina asks why they're such low ranks. Naizen said they should of got a chalenge. But Kanjiro comments at Naizen him telling him not to understimate him. Naizen decided to fight the one his size, which was Alonzo Gonzalez. Naizen then releases his Shikai, then Alonzo rushes to him. But Naizen Naizen blocks using his Zanpakuto, then he he pushes him back asks for his friends name. Alonzo tells him his name is Quirino Erinquez. Naizen uses Shunpo to get behind him and he tries to slash Alonzo to the shoulder, but he easily blocks it and then slashes him back. Shina tells him to be careful and Alonzo calls her dumb. Furious, Naizen rushes to him, but fires of a Bala sending him back. Naizen would get up and then tells Alonzo that they changed everything. He states that Alonzo will be vulnarable to his attack. Then, Naizen uses Shunpo and activates Rakkihitto and aims for Alonzo's crotch and says nut shot. While they stay at the house, Naizen facepalms after learning that Shina thought they start a revolution. Shina then grabs him by the neck. As Kanjiro enters, she drops him and he gets up. Naizen asks for the Arrancars numbers. Kanjiro states it was 70. Then, Hanataro says the other numbers, which makes them really shocked. They then talk to Renji and Rukia; she states that they are trying to learn their moves. As Kanjiro survives Memé fierce attacks, he wonders how he survive the attack. Kanjiro states that in his Bankai, he and Sorasutoraiku get power from the sun. Naizen looks at the sun and states it's a British Summer. Then Kanjiro kills Memé. Since the mission was finished, Akito told them to step in the Garganta. Hanataro states that he's the healer. Naizen menitons that's why he's comming, but then Hantaro thinks Shina was in her squad. Shina quickly calls his Squad weak and then Hanataro also gets angry. Mashiro tells them to stop arguing, to which Naizen calls him strict. After they killed Pablo Quesada's Fraccion, they were running. Naizen noticed him and said it's an Espada because it's Spritual Power. Everyone else knew that Kanjiro would go and then he runs of and says bye. Ken tells him to stop, but than Tatsui just tells Ken to let Kanjiro go and Naizen mentions that he has the power of an 8th Espada, so Kanjiro should be okay. After Kanjiro kills Pablo, Rangiku appears with him. Not noticing, he gets bumped by her and realises he's the new Toshiro. After the fight against the Arrancar, Naizen is on the trip to kill some Arrancar. Naizen shouts out Arrancar and Okiku Asai. Naizen mentions that he's away from Rangiku. A cero was fired at them, so both squads started being tactical. Naizen and Shuhei both release their Shikai's. and both kill a certain Arrancar. After they fight, Naizen jumps on Shuhei's back, causing the latter to tell him his not his kid. Naizen states that Captains must take care of their Lieutenants like kids and Ken agrees. Generations Arc Naizen is seen appearing with the lieutenants and their Captains while getting prepared for the battle of the generations. After Kanjiro Kawashima had drew aganist Rojuro, as the lights came on Naizen grunted as the lights came on. Shuhei asked him why he's like that. Naizen states that he wanted to work in the article, but because they're frozen he is unable to do it. Back in his barracks, Naizen and Shuhei are both training however Naizen is really tired. Naizen wonders why he isn't that exhausted. Shuhei mentions that he has really high stamina, meaning he can last in fights much longer and points his Zanpakuto at Naizen. Shuhei proposes that if he makes him bleed, he'll show him his Bankai. Dezimiert Falken Arc Naizen is at the 7th Division Barracks and is currently doing some work for the Seireitei Communications. He is approached by member who tells him that Hideyoshi is in, Naizen decides to a do a story on that. Power and Abillities ' : Naizen is very good at fighting and can use fighting skills to win his fight. He is also good at using both hands and can whack a sword fast. This seems to be his 2nd best point, as his Zanpakuto lets him able to hurt others with such skill. Naizen can easily defend all lot of attacks, as with his fight with the 20th Espada. Naizen is capable of pushing back attacks and is able to skillfully stab others in the back. : Naizen is faster than all lot of Captain's at Shunpo. He is really tatical with Shunpo and uses it at great use. Also, Naizen uses Shunpo because of his Rakkihitto technique from his Zanpakuto and can simply use Shunpo at such sheer speed. Even not being not the Second Division, Naizen can is capable of using Shunpo in an offensive manner. : Being a Lieutenant, Naizen possses high Spiritual Power and is able to use it to sustain his power in fights. Naizen is able to controll it finely and when firing Kido, he doesn't use too much of Spiritual Power unless it is Kido techniques like Bakudo and Hado levels strating from 70. However, if using his Zanpakuto, he uses all lot of that. : Naizen is good at using Kidō and is a good marksman at it, he can target people using any type. Also, Naizen is capable of saying the incantation quite quickly, so this can help him quite easily. Quite usually, Naizen can say it without any incantation, but the power of the spell does increase, however, Naizen is still working on this. Enchanced Strength: Despite his size, Naizen is really strong and is able to defeat much larger opponent, he is even able to lift rocks and throw that at very high speeds. Naizen is very able to use his hands and carry Kanjiro after his fight. Naizen was even capable of grabing Alonso Gonzales and throwing him on the floor quite rapidly. Zanpakutō Tsukisasa Himitsu '''(Impaled Secret): The Zanpakuto appears as a normal katana and looks just like Kanjiro's. : '''Shikai: The release command is "Feed" and the Zanpakutō looks crystilised with a small orb inside. It is really sparkly as said by . : ::: Shikai Special Ablity: Naizen's Zanpakuto is able to let Naizen see things in a thermal sight and he can activate it anytime and it enables him to see through walls. Depending on with move Tssukisasa Himitsu uses, the red part it was Naizen is meant to go for. ::::: Rakkihitto '''(Lucky Hit): Naizen hides off and then uses his Zanpakuto which sends him into a Thermal Sight, which lets him see through the walls and what ever is marked red is a lucky hit. This move can be considered powerfull but is really useful. ::::: '''Kettei Suru (決定する, Determine): Loosening the grip of his Zanpakuto, if an incomming attack is seen being flown at Naizen, he can use the thermal sight, to see how powerful the attack will be. If the attack appears as red, it means it will be powerful, but if it is green it means it will be weak. This lets Naizen able to quickly dodge the attack or lets him counterattack, the only problem is Naizen needs his loosen the grip of his Zanpakuto. Category:9th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami